Software application and development environments based on business objects provide for ease of development and use of related software applications. For instance, business objects may be used to encapsulate defined attributes, values, and associated data, as well as related logic and/or associated behaviors. Thus, a business object may correspond to, or represent, a specific technical, semantic, and/or tangible entity that is known to have certain properties and capabilities, and may interact with other business objects representing corresponding entities to thereby collectively provide a desired functionality. Due to their modular properties and other known aspects, business objects may enable fast, convenient development of highly customized software applications that are straightforward for a developer to implement, and likely to fulfill needs and requirements of consumers or other users thereof.
In conventional environments that utilize business objects for development of business applications, demand for secure software that fulfills various aspects of security requirements is increasing continuously. This demand is not only coming from a customer side but also from a software company side due to negative impacts that may be caused by late detection of security gaps in software. Therefore, security requirements and related aspects should be addressed and considered earlier in designing software and should be integrated with software architecture. As such, there currently exists a need to improve management of business applications where security requirements for software are thoroughly considered during development phases.